


Leather and Lace

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biker Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon Gives Oral Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Lingerie, POV Carol Peletier, POV Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: Divorcee Carol Peletier owns a small lingerie boutique in downtown Atlanta.  She's a bit down in the dumps over a recent breakup so her good friends Andrea and Michonne invite her out for drinks one night at a nearby bar to take her mind off things... while there, she catches the eye of sexy biker Daryl Dixon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magentas_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/gifts).



> A little gift for my favorite fanfic writer Magenta!

It was a few minutes to six on a Friday evening in mid December and 36 year old Carol Peletier had just finished balancing the books on her desktop computer in the back office at The Lace Corset, the small storefront lingerie boutique she owned in downtown Atlanta. She'd far surpassed her sales goal for the day but things had slowed down considerably following the afternoon rush and she'd long since dismissed her store clerks, Sasha and Maggie, to go home early for the evening, so she was fully planning on getting out of there a few minutes early herself when all of a sudden the door chimed, alerting her that she had a last minute customer. 

Carol frowned and let out a low groan; it was practically closing time and she felt more than a little tired from packing holiday mail orders and repeatedly re-stocking the shelves with her most popular pieces all afternoon. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of there so that she could get home. She had the house to herself for the next few days (her 12 year old daughter Sophia was spending the weekend with her ex husband Ed's parents) and she couldn't wait to pick up some carry out Chinese food for dinner then head on home for the night to curl up on her couch to watch the lineup of sappy holiday romance movies playing on the Lifetime women's network all weekend while sulking over her recent break-up with Tobin, her ex-boyfriend of the past two years. She was a stickler for providing good customer service however so she fixed her face before going out front to greet whomever had come inside. 

She was pleasantly surprised to see that two good friends of hers as well as two of her best customers had stopped by; Michonne Anthony and Andrea Harrison; both of whom were top attorneys at the law office down the block and were both quite generous about throwing their six figure salaries around when it came to buying high end clothing and accessories. They were two of the highest paid lawyers in town and always dressed the part in tailored designer power suits with top brand name shoes, handbags, jewelry and other accessories.

"Hey ladies," Carol said with a warm smile. They greeted her back with friendly hugs and after offering them both a drink she allowed them to browse around the well stocked store for a few minutes. The Lace Corset specialized in handmade lingerie pieces such as satin camisoles, bustiers, French lace chemises and nightgowns and of course all kinds of corsets. Carol also sold lace bra and panty sets, fine hosiery, garter belts, swimsuits, chic party dresses and sexy shoes as well a few other items that bordered on the kinkier side of sexy. 

The ladies browsed around for a few minutes and Andrea immediately fell in love with a short white ruffled chiffon teddy and a powder blue silk pajama set, while Michonne found two sexy bra and panty sets that she liked but after coming to the counter to pay she seemed unsatisfied with her selections. Sensing that she may be in need of something a bit more specific, Carol asked if she could help.

"Carol I know you were about to close up shop for the night but we got out of the office a little late and Im sorry if Im keeping you but I really need to find something hotter than a fire cracker to wear after my date tomorrow night. Rick is driving me out to Savannah tomorrow morning for a day trip tour followed by dinner and dancing at the Sanctuary Ballroom. Then we have reservations to stay the night in an oceanfront suite at the Esplanade Tower hotel. I've been really busy with work lately so I can't wait to spend some quality time away with my man even if it is just for one night. I've been neglecting him in the worst way and I need something that's gonna really knock his socks off in the bedroom!" King County Sheriff's Deputy Rick Grimes was Michonne's boyfriend of the past year. She'd been his divorce lawyer a few years back when his first wife Lori cheated on him and they started dating not long after things were finalized. 

"I think I have just the thing... follow me," Carol replied with a wink as she then motioned for them to come behind the velvet roped off area behind the counter to follow her upstairs to the second level of the boutique. 

"Uh oh," Andrea giggled. "She's taking us up to the Red Room! You know what that means!" 

Once inside the infamous Red Room (that only a select few of Carol's most loyal customers knew about that housed her more expensive pieces, the exotic dancer and dominatrix costume inventory as well as a few high end sex toys,) Carol showed Michonne and Andrea the collection of insanely expensive, crotchless sheer lace negligees that she'd just gotten in stock imported from Paris earlier that week. 

"Well damn! These are beautiful, Carol," Michonne gasped as she fingered the ultra fine, wispy lace that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

"You can say that again!" Andrea exclaimed. "Too bad you're gonna give Rick a heart attack when he sees you in it though," she laughed. 

"Sold! Michonne said with a naughty grin as she chose one in red to compliment her gorgeous, deep chocolate brown complexion, then picked out its matching sheer, floor length Kimono style robe to complete the look along with a pair of sexy red ankle strap stilettoes. 

While paying for their purchases a little while later, (easily dropping close to a thousand dollars combined on their items,) Michonne and Andrea invited Carol to join them for drinks and a bite to eat at Axel's, the new yet already popular biker bar and grill spot down the street. 

"Awww not tonight, girls," Carol declined with a sigh. 

"Why not Carol? You haven't hung out in with us in forever!" Michonne whined. 

"Ive got plans."

"Carol youre a horrible liar... were lawyers remember?" Andrea laughed. "We both know you're probably going straight home to sulk in front of the television because youre still down in the dumps over Tobin," she then added while rolling her eyes. Tobin was the first guy Carol dated after getting out if her disastrous marriage to Sophia's father, Ed. Ed treated her badly and Tobin was like a breath of fresh air. It wasnt meant to be however, that past summer his job transferred him to the west coast and Carol wasn't ready to just give up her business. "We understand he had to move away and you couldn't just give up your business to go with him, but you tried the long distance thing with him and it just didn't work out. Carol you've gotta try to get over it. Its been months! You both tried, but maybe it was for the best that its over. Now he's probably happy out there with someone new, so maybe you need to try to meet someone new for yourself. You deserve some happiness too." 

"That's right," Michonne chimed in. "But you'll never find someone while you're cooped up in the house watching Netflix all weekend." 

"Lifetime," Carol corrected with a smirk as she folded their items in The Lace Corset's signature pale pink tissue paper.

"Lifetime, Neflix, tomato---tomatoe, same difference," Andrea exclaimed, taking her bag from Carol's outstretched hands. "Either way she's right, and next time we ask we're not taking no for an answer!" 

"Yes mothers!" Carol sighed playfully as she ushered them out of the door to lock up for the night. She knew that her friends meant well; they'd all known each other for years and only wanted the best for her and deep down Carol really was ready to try to meet someone new, but in the time being she just wanted to be alone... to sulk just a little longer. 

As she passed by Axel's bar on the way to her car a little while later however, she was clueless that there might be someone new to take her mind off her heartbreak much closer by than she could've ever imagined!


	2. Chapter 2

As Carol neared her car while balancing her oversized hobo purse, her laptop and the numerous bags of mail order packages she needed to drop off at the post office in the morning, she could smell the sweet, tangy and downright mouth watering aroma of the Carolina style barbecue being prepared inside Axel's Bar and Grill. She could also hear the lively southern blues music playing as well as the loud laughter of the crowd inside and from the looks of the jam packed parking lot and the adjacent street bumper to bumper with cars, trucks and more motorcycles than she could count, it was obvious that there was a good time to be had inside the place. 'A drink would be awesome,' she thought to herself and was a bit tempted to go inside to hunt Michonne and Andrea down to take them up on their offer, but she was tired, and didn't think that her plain, gray, above the knee sweater dress, thick black patterned cable knit tights and little black ballet flats qualified as biker bar attire. Atlanta winters paled in comparison with towns further north but Carol could feel the brisk, chilly air whipping across her thighs as she finally reached her little baby blue Mustang convertible and as she tossed all of her stuff into the trunk she was mighty glad that she'd worn a pair of tights instead of her usual sheer hose. 

While letting the engine heat up a bit, she pulled out her cell and called in her dinner order at Mandarin Dragon, the Chinese carry out not too far from the townhouse community where she lived with Sophia and their cat, Libby, in nearby Woodbury. A clerk took her order (which included General Tso's chicken with shrimp fried rice, pot sticker dumplings, crab wontons and a side order of spring rolls- she was REALLY hungry after her long day) but when he asked for her credit card information she realized that her wallet was in the trunk inside her purse. "Hang on a sec while I grab my wallet." Carol jumped out of the car and due to the volume of junk in her trunk, she had to actually bend over at the waist on tip toe to dig around the bottom of the trunk to find her bag. She found it eventually and just as she was about to stand back upright she heard a chorus of loud, decidedly male wolf whistles from across the street.

"Hot damn fellas would ya look at that!" a loud, raspy voice with a deep, back woods Georgia accent called out. "Now that's what Ole' Merle calls a sweet ass! Mm Mm Mm! Wouldn't mind those pretty legs wrapped 'round my head either!" he then added followed by the enthusiastic cheers of his companions. 

Carol popped up and turned to face the guy, face red as a beet because she knew he was talking about her. 

"Hey Honey, how 'bout you bend back over and give Ole'Merle and the rest of the gang another little peek!" the tall, well built, blue eyed stranger dressed head to toe in black leather biker club attire then shouted from across the street. 

"How rude!" Carol exclaimed in a shocked huff and they all burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter at her before filing into Axel's bar. "Men," she muttered in an annoyed tone before slamming her car door closed behind her. She gave the Mandarin Dragon clerk on hold her credit card information and just as she was about to drive off, she heard a knock on her driver's side door window. She glanced up and saw that it was one of the bikers who'd just been 'cat calling' to her a few moments prior. It wasn't the loud one who'd done all the talking but Carol recognized him from the crowd and immediately went on the defensive. She rolled her window down a few inches and glared at him angrily. 

"Yes?" she hissed, ready to lay into him something fierce for having the nerve to approach her, when she suddenly realized that the expression on his shy, (and strikingly handsome face with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen, she couldn't help noticing) seemed sincere. 

"Uhh... ma'am, I'm real sorry 'bout that back there. Ya see Merle... that's my brother, well, he don't mean no harm, ma'am. He's even got a girlfriend he's crazy about and everything. But he just can't help himself sometimes... he sees a beautiful woman and then he opens that big mouth of his without thinkin' and shit just starts flyin' out of left field. I hope ya weren't offended too bad 'bout him talking about yer, um..." 

"My sweet ass?" Carol interjected with a smirk.

"Yeah... that.." he said, involuntary licking his lips at the fleeting memory before turning beet red. "No, ma'am, I mean, um.. well shit." 

Carol couldn't help laughing and he started chuckling too. "Look, I really am sorry. Just wish I could make it up to ya somehow. I know it was a little embarrassing fer ya. Can I... er... maybe buy you a drink inside, Ms... what's yer name?" he asked, extending his hand toward her window. 

"Carol," she replied, shaking his big, work calloused hand. She had been all set to zap out on the guy but after his sincere apology and after taking a good, long look at his gorgeous features, she was almost tempted to take him up on the offer. "And you are?" 

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon, ma'am." 

"Nice to meet you Daryl... but please don't call me ma'am! It makes me feel so old! Its my premature gray isn't it?" she asked, subconsciously running her hand through her low cropped silvery curls. 

"No ma'am, I mean, Carol. Ya look fine to me. Better than fine matter of fact," he then added while blushing at her again. So ya wanna come inside for that drink?" 

Carol thought about it for a second then remembered her food, her couch and the line up of Lifetime movies starting in less than a n hour ... and decided to let him down easy. It was tempting to say the least but the last thing she wanted was to have to face his obnoxious brother inside the bar. "Im sorry Daryl, but Im gonna have to decline." 

He genuinely looked crestfallen. "Maybe another time?" 

"I don't know. You come here often? To Axel's I mean?" 

"No. This is my first time coming here for happy hour. My brother and a few other guys in our bike club have been here a few times but Im the virgin in the group so to speak." 

"You're a virgin?" Carol asked him with a wink. "I find that very hard to believe!"

"No! I mean... you know what I mean! I just meant its my first time... here. Do you come here often?" 

"Not once... and unfortunately I have plans tonight... but I'll tell you what. If we ever cross paths again I'll take you up on your offer." 

"That would be great. It was real nice meeting you Carol." 

"Nice meeting you too, Daryl," she replied before driving off. 

"Damn," he muttered, "I forgot to ask her for her number."


	3. Chapter 3

While heading home on the Atlanta beltway Carol was deep in thought. The handsome stranger that she'd just met was stirring up feelings that she hadn't felt in ages. Daryl Dixon was gorgeous; his face was model handsome and she could see that he had a very nice body under his tight jeans and all that sexy black biker leather he had on and for the first time in a long time she actually felt a little sexy herself... and even a little flirty. 

She'd been so consumed with being a great mom to Sophia and had devoted so much of herself to her business that she sometimes forgot about simply enjoying being a woman. The way Daryl looked at her made her feel hot all over; it was very flattering, especially since she hadn't been hit on like that in quite awhile. Men asked her out occasionally but she always turned them down; it had taken her close to a year to really get over Tobin Lang, the first man that she seriously dated after her divorce from Sophia's father, Ed Peletier. 

Tobin had been a breath of fresh air after being married to Ed. He was as affectionate as Ed had become verbally abusive and neglectful. Her courthouse 'shotgun wedding' to Ed over a decade prior had been the biggest mistake of her life; in fact, the only good thing that had come from her knowing Ed at all had been the birth of their beautiful daughter. Carol had dated Ed briefly while they were students at Woodbury Business College and when she found out that she was pregnant, both of their parents pressured them into getting married. She dropped out in the middle of the fall semester of their senior year and they were married just before his graduation. Surprisingly things were okay in the beginning but the marriage fell apart after just a few years due to Ed's increasingly violent temper stemming from a secret drinking habit that only worsened over time. It took several years but she finally left him and fortunately everyone in her circle was supportive; even Ed's parents could see that their son had developed a serious problem and they helped out with keeping Sophia anytime she needed a sitter as well as donated big time financially while Ed was in rehab. Ed made a lot of money working for his father's Fortune 500 investment firm and Carol was used to a life of leisure while they were together. 

Fortunately the judge awarded her accordingly and she used her hefty divorce settlement to start over and she was smart about it. She immediately went back to school to complete her business degree, bought a new home and invested a big chunk of cash into a trust fund for Sophia's college education. She then used the rest to start her own business and poured herself into it, body, heart and soul. Ed hadn't wanted her to work while they were married but it had always been her dream to own her own boutique. Since she had always loved pretty nightgowns since she was a little girl (Carol's mom had always hand sewn her and her sisters beautiful, frilly sleeping gowns fit for princesses,) she opened a small, quaint lingerie shop in a small storefront on busy Peachtree Street in downtown Atlanta. The business was an immediate and overwhelming success and it wasn't long before she was doing quite well financially on her own. 

It was around that time that she started going out with Ezekiel King, a kind, funny (and somewhat eccentric) man who taught acting workshops at the local community theatre but they soon realized that they were much better suited to be friends than lovers. It took awhile before she dated anyone else then Tobin had come into her life. Tobin genuinely loved Carol and was quite fond of Sophia as well, but unfortunately his job suddenly promoted him and transferred him out to California and the benefits there offered him perks that he just couldn't refuse. Carol didn't want to uproot Sophia while she was soaring academically at her new junior high school and making friends, nor did she want to close her boutique after she'd worked so hard to build her clientele. They tried the long distance thing and she said if after a year they still wanted to try she'd consider moving with him if he proposed, but even though distance makes the heart grow fonder, the relationship lost its fire after only a few months. Carol was saddened by the break up and buried herself in her work and in the following months she'd almost forgotten how good it felt for a man to notice her. 

Carol picked up her carry out food from Mandarin Dragon then ran a few errands before she headed home but not long after she got there she had a change of heart. "Why in the world should I be sitting around here moping when there's a gorgeous hunk of man on the other side of town who wants to buy me a drink? And why didn't I at least give the man my phone number? He wanted to get to know me!" she thought to herself as she put her food away in the fridge then immediately pulled out her cell to text Michonne. 

"Hey, are you and Andrea still at Axel's?" A few moments later she got her answer. 

"Yes ma'am we are and the music is loud, the food is great, the drinks are strong and the men are very, very friendly!" 

"Im glad to hear it. I changed my mind. Ill be there in half an hour." 

"Awesome! See you soon." 

Carol touched up her makeup and freshened up a bit then changed into a pair of skintight jeans, an oversized off-shoulder sweater and a sexy pair of high heeled boots then grabbed her purse then darted back out to her car to head back to the city. On the way there she hoped that the oh so handsome Mr. Dixon was still around...


	4. Chapter 4

The beltway traffic wasn't too bad surprisingly but by the time Carol got back to Axel's she still had to circle the neighborhood twice before finally finding a place to park, and that was two blocks over.  Once inside the place however she could see why there wasn't anywhere to park; Axel's was way bigger inside than it looked on the outside and it was jam packed with couples, groups of friends and singles mingling in the crowd, seated at the massive wraparound bar and on the numerous low couches near the big screen TV showcasing the local college football game, and not to mention the big crowd line dancing on the large dancefloor to tunes spinning from the live DJ in the back. There was a sign that read 'Restaurant & Bar II-Upper Level' pointing toward an upstairs staircase off the main bar as well as a sign hanging above the basement steps that read "Billiards & Game Rooms -Bottom Level." 

Carol texted Michonne again to let her know that she'd arrived and she replied right away, letting her know that she was in a booth in the restaurant up on the second floor.  Once Carol made it through the crowd and up the stairway she finally spotted her friend chowing down on what looked like the biggest cheeseburger she'd ever seen in her life.  "Hungry?" she asked her friend with a smirk after a quick hug.  

"I sure am," Michonne chuckled between bites before taking a few sips of her locally brewed craft beer.  "I skipped lunch, we were held up in court all afternoon!"  Carol then noticed the big chef salad on the table as well as a sampler platter of buffalo wings, mozzarella sticks and loaded potato skins. 

"Honestly Michonne I don't know how you do it.  You eat anything and everything you want and you've been a perfect size 6 for as long as I've known you!"    

"Well, you know I run and take kickboxing classes on the weekends and I rarely miss my bi-weekly Kenjutsu fencing lessons.  Those heavy Katana samurai swords keep my arms toned and my trainer is a beast who keeps me in tip top shape.  That's why I can pig out on this monstrous bacon cheeseburger and everything else I want and still fit into that sinfully sexy red negligee I just bought from you tomorrow night," she laughed.  

"You know Rick's gonna die when he sees you in that thing right?"    

"He better!" she giggled with a wink.  "It cost me an arm and a leg but it'll be so worth it to see the look on his face when he peels me out of it... But then again I forgot the damn thing's crotchless... he might not have to!" They both exploded into naughty giggles before she went on. "So... what made you change your mind about coming back?" she asked before tearing back into her burger.  "And you look great by the way," she added between bites. "I love those boots!"   

"Thanks... i got them the last time I visited my sister Jessie up in Alexandria. And its kind of a long story..." 

"I'm listening." 

"Well, there was this obnoxious group of assholes outside harassing me when I was walking to my car earlier, but afterward one of them apologized and then invited me to join him here for a drink. He was beyond sweet and not to mention GORGEOUS but I turned him down." 

"OMG! Why Carol? He might be 'the one'! You never know!"    

"I don't know.  All I wanted to do was go home and curl up on my couch to watch TV.  But when I got there I kept thinking about him so I decided to come back. I know it may sound crazy but it really seemed like he was genuinely interested in me and when he looked at me with those sexy baby blues I practically melted! Besides, Sophia is visiting her paternal grandparents for the weekend and I had nothing else to do. I remembered you and Andrea saying that I need to get back out there so I changed my clothes and here I am!" 

"Good girl! So where's the guy? Is he still here?" 

"I guess... I'm really hoping he is but I didn't see him when I came in. And speaking of people I haven't seen, where in the world is Andrea?" Carol then asked before stealing one of Michonne's mozzarella cheese sticks. 

"She's around here someplace.  But I ought to warn you," she laughed, "that new guy she's been seeing is here with a few of his friends, so might not see her again for awhile. Those two lovebirds are either shaking it up out on the dancefloor or cuddled up making out in a corner someplace.  According to her he's really crazy about her so from what I can tell they're already getting really serious."    

"Well good for her!  Maybe I'll finally get a chance to meet him tonight.  What's his name again?" 

Before Michonne could reply however they were interrupted by her waitress, Enid, who was checking to see if she needed anything as well as to bring Carol a glass of water and take her order. 

"Any suggestions? I gotta admit I'm starved too," Carol groaned to Michonne as she perused the menu. 

"Everything's good. Maybe try the quesadillas as a starter or maybe the loaded nachos..." 

"Those nachos look amazing. Ill try 'em." 

"Awesome. Beef or shredded chicken?" Enid then asked while scribbling down the order. 

"Chicken." 

"Nothing goes better with our loaded nachos quite like Axel's house red wine sangria," Enid then suggested. 

"Sounds good to me. I'll take a glass." 

Michonne then interrupted. "Make it a pitcher. That sangria is beyond delicious. I'd like some, and our other girlfriend may want some too when she comes back." 

Enid nodded then told Carol that the order would be ready in about fifteen minutes. 

"Fifteen minutes... that gives you just enough time," Michonne said with a smirk. 

"To do what?" Carol asked. 

"To go find your man if he's still here..." she replied incredulously then winked at her before taking another bite of her burger. 

Carol rolled her eyes with a laugh yet took her friend's advice and told her she'd be right back. She really wanted to see him again. She wandered around through the crowd downstairs, and felt quite flattered by the looks that a few of the men in the place were giving her when all of a sudden she recognized one of the guys from Daryl's motorcycle club, standing up at the wraparound bar. He had on the same black leather winged vest that Daryl had been wearing so she figured that if she followed him she might find his friend. 

After buying himself a beer and hitting on a couple of women at the bar, he finally headed down the staircase to the basement level and into one of the spacious game rooms. Carol followed closely behind him and navigated her way through the noisy, rowdy crowd and when she reached the pool table area, she was ecstatic to spot Daryl looking just as amazing as she remembered. Unfortunately however he wasnt alone... he was standing close behind a tall, willowy blonde with his big, muscular arms wrapped tightly around her waist while whispering seductively in her ear, and she was nearly doubled over in flirtatious laughter. Carol's jaw dropped when she realized... it was Andrea...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol gets a surprise!

'Oh my God.' Carol's jaw nearly hit the floor when she realized that Daryl Dixon, the sexy hunk that had just tried to ask her out earlier in the evening, was really her friend Andrea's new boyfriend! She did a quick double take, hoping beyond all hope that her eyes were deceiving her in the dim, smoky billiards room at Axel's, but sure enough on second glance, she could easily see that the shaggy haired guy in classic head to toe black biker leather was definitely Daryl Dixon, and the vintage Chanel suited, sky high Jimmy Choo d'Orsay pump wearing, Hermes briefcase carrying, ash blonde Amazon he was whispering to and had his ripped, muscular arms tightly wrapped around from behind was most certainly her friend and customer, top Atlanta lawyer Andrea Harrison, Esq., and from the looks of their intimate embrace it was obvious that they were deeply in love.

Carol felt humiliated as well as more disappointed than she'd felt in ages. It then suddenly hit her that Michonne had never mentioned Andrea's new man's name to her at the table a few minutes prior, but just seeing the way that Andrea was giggling coquettishly at whatever Daryl was whispering in her ear told Carol everything that she needed to know. Daryl was standing so close to her that their pose looked almost obscene. He was leaning over Andrea from the back with his arms around her waist and it was obvious to Carol that he was pressing his pelvis tightly against her rear end, and from the big grin on Andrea's face it was also obvious that he was most likely packing what Carol could only imagine to be a very long, very firm and very, very impressive erection.

'How disgusting!' she thought to herself. 'Why do men have to behave like such assholes? Why in the hell would he want to cheat on a beautiful woman like Andrea by leading me on like he did earlier? Doesn't he care about her feelings? Didn't he know she was going to be here tonight too? Did I look that desperate... like I'd be willing to be his chick on the side? It's true he only offered to buy me a drink, but I didn't come all the way back across town just for a beer from him! I came here to claim what I was offered! The way he looked at me... buying me a drink was the last thing on his mind! I'm not crazy. I know what I saw in his eyes. Attraction. Undeniable attraction at that, and downright explosive sexual chemistry to boot. I felt it... but I guess its true... everything that looks good to you isn't necessarily good for you. But how am I supposed to handle this situation? I cant tell Andrea or Michonne; I can't leave, and its probably just a matter of time until Andrea brings him upstairs, and how embarrassing will that be once he sees me here?' Carol thought to herself in a panic. 'I know! Ill get my food to go! I'll tell Michonne that I didn't see the guy I was looking for and that I'm feeling really sick and have to go home after all. That's sounds like a good plan. I can get the hell out of here before things get awkward, and no one will be the wiser! Hopefully Andrea will find out that Daryl Dixon is a player sooner than later and I can get back home in time for the holiday movies marathon!

Just as she turned on her heel to dart back upstairs however she heard Andrea call out her name.

"Carol! Is that you?" Andrea called out over the noise in the crowded room and Carol froze as she looked back and saw her friend disengaging herself from Daryl's embrace before rushing over to give her a friendly hug. "I thought you went home!"

"I did," Carol replied with a sheepish grin. "Had to change clothes. Decided to come back... just got here a little while ago. Saw Michonne upstairs," she rambled, desperate to figure out a way to end the conversation before the inevitable happened.

"I see that you changed, you look great!" Andrea gushed.

"Thanks."

Just then the inevitable happened. Daryl was staring at her, looking genuinely surprised and as he immediately walked over to them he openly eyeballed Carol from head to toe before their eyes locked. It was obvious that he liked what he saw and just like before, she immediately noticed that his shy yet passion filled gaze was hot enough to burn a hole through her and his sheer nearness made her temperature rise and her core contracted from the mere scent of his musky cologne.

Andrea didn't even seem to notice the overwhelming chemistry between them however and Carol was stunned. 'Right in front of her!' Carol thought to herself in a panic as she desperately tried to avert her eyes but Daryl wouldn't take his gaze off her; she had his full attention and he wasn't about to let it go. 'He's a smooth operator, that's for damn sure!" Carol thought to herself.

"Oh Daryl! there you are!" Andrea exclaimed when he reached them. "I have someone I want you to meet! This is my friend Carol! She owns The Lace Corset, its that cute lingerie boutique right down the block. Carol this is Daryl."

"Lingerie shop, huh?" Daryl asked, licking his lips as he openly stared at Carol's breasts in her loose, off shoulder sweater, tight jeans and sexy high heeled knee boots.

"Yes, lingerie," Carol snapped at him. "And I believe we've already met, Mr. Dixon, isn't it?"

Andrea looked puzzled. "You two know already each other?" she asked, looking to Daryl for an answer.

"Something like that," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh! Well Carol, you already know Daryl! And I thought I was gonna surprise you! He was just teaching me how to properly shoot pool and helping me with my stance... but I guess you already know he knows all the moves!" Andrea laughed, nudging her arm.

'You can say that again,' Carol thought to herself. Just then a man charged up behind them. "I'm back Sugartits!" he suddenly roared in a loud voice before handing Andrea a glass of white wine, then handed Daryl a beer.

Carol frowned deeply when she realized that she'd know that obnoxious voice anywhere. She turned around and sure enough it was it was Daryl's idiotic brother, the guy who'd all but sexually harassed her earlier.

"And who do we have here, he asked as he then turned his gaze on Carol with a big grin, while offering her his hand to shake.

"This is my friend Carol," Andrea said with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya, Honey! Merle Dixon at your service!" He paused and squinted at Carol in the dim light. "Wait a minute... you look awful familiar, Darlin! Have we met?" he asked.

Carol glared daggers at him while shaking his hand reluctantly. "Unfortunately," she hissed under her breath at him and he suddenly turned as white as a sheet when he realized who she was.

Andrea, oblivious to all of this, chuckled to herself. "Well Carol I guess the secret is out! I thought I was gonna get to introduce you to my new boyfriend and his brother, but you've already met them both!"

Merle gave Carol a sheepish grin, then laid a smoldering hot tongue kiss on Andrea's lips that made Carol do a double take. 

"Wait a minute. Merle's your boyfriend?" she exclaimed.

"Of course he is!" Andrea laughed. 

Merle laughed heartily. "You didn't think it was Darylina just because he was he was showing her how hold a cue stuck while I made a quick bar run did ya?" Merle laughed, before kissing Andrea again. "Darylina's hardly man enough for my Sugartits!" he then added, possessively caressing Andrea's breasts right there out in the open and Andrea didn't mind in the least.

"Shut the hell up Merle!" Daryl groaned at being called by his brother's childhood nickname in front of Carol, but since he'd easily read her mind, he was grateful that the mix up was cleared up and Andrea was none the wiser as she and Merle stood there kissing much too passionately for a public place, but once their lips locked they were oblivious to anything other than each other. Carol turned beet red when she realized that the way Daryl had been holding onto Andrea earlier wasn't sexual in nature at all, he really was just showing her how to stand to shoot pool; he had a cue stick in his hand and everything; Carol just hadnt noticed it before; her imagination was running too wild because she thought Daryl had tried to play her.

Daryl licked his lips again slowly as he stared down at her with a lust filled gaze that immediately caused her to break into a sweat, then took her hand in his. "So, you came back... looks like our paths have crossed again. How about that drink now?" he asked with a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl smiled at her shyly. "Real glad ya came back, by the way. Gotta admit, I was kinda nervous that I'd never get to see ya again, he then murmured. 

"Me too," Carol admitted. "My friends invited me here tonight but I didn't feel up to it initially. You're the only reason I came back. I was really hoping you'd still be here." 

"Can't think of a place I'd rather be, than gettin' a chance to get to know ya," he admitted with a sincere smile. "You uhh... changed yer clothes fer me?" he then nearly whispered. 

Carol nodded yes with a flirtatious smirk and he grinned with approval. 

"Don't get me wrong... I mean ya looked damned good before," he then licked his lips and leaned in close to her ear, "but now, in those boots... ya look good 'nuff to eat, Carol," he murmured, leaving no pretense to what he really meant. 

"Thanks," she whispered, blushing yet again under his intense gaze. Even in her tall boots Daryl towered over her petite frame and he was watching at her so closely that it was making her feel hot all over.  Despite his shy demeanor and boyish good looks there was no hiding the full grown lust behind his gaze and Carol could only imagine how he'd devour her between the sheets if she let him into her bedroom and her core flooded with a long overdue desire.  She hadnt gotten laid since Tobin moved away close to year before and she was feeling more attracted to Daryl with every passing moment as her thoughts of him became overwhelmingly sexual in nature. 

He then extended his arm to take her hand, gesturing toward the billiard room bar and they both got an electric shock when they touched again. Their eyes locked in a smoldering gaze and they stared at each other for a long moment then Carol suddenly remembered that Michonne was waiting for her upstairs.  "Uh, I'm sorry Daryl, I almost forgot, I have to go."   

"Yer leavin' me already... again?" he asked incredulously. "Can I please get yer number this time?"

"Oh! No, Im not really leaving," she chuckled.   "Its just that I ordered an appetizer platter at the restaurant upstairs and my girlfriend is waiting for me at the table. I only came down here to kill time and to see if you might still be here, but I'm sure my food is ready by now. The waitress said 15 minutes."   

"Oh!" he sighed with relief. "I was about to say... let me make sure and get your number before you disappear again... I can't let you outta my sight fer a minute," he chuckled while sensuously caressing her palm with his thumb.    

"Oh no... I'm not going anywhere! You're stuck with me now," she laughed. "Look Daryl, I know your brother and all of your friends are down here but would you mind terribly if we go up to the restaurant for my drink?" 

He nodded.  "No problem. I'm followin' wherever ya lead me."  

Just then Merle finally let Andrea up for air after kissing her breathless and noticed that Daryl and Carol were about to head upstairs. "And just where the hell are you two goin'?" he roared with a haughty smirk.  

"Goin' to buy the lady a drink, if you don't mind," Daryl muttered. 

"Bar right over there's good as any, Darylina," Merle replied. "Why the hell are ya'll creepin' off?" 

Carol stepped directly in front of him. "Because I want to go up to the restaurant, that's why. What's it to you anyway?" Carol retorted in a no nonsense tone, fearlessly standing up to him. She was still pissed about Merle's behavior earlier in the evening and something told her he was just a big bully... all bark and no bite. Merle then confirmed her suspicion as his gruff expression immediately softened and he exploded into laughter. 

"Well now! Aint you a feisty one? You got just about as much sass in you as my Ole Lady over there," he roared, referring to Andrea. "You aint scared a bit of Ole Merle! Ya done got yourself a tigress over here, don't ya Lil' Brother! And here I was thinkin' she was jus' a lil' Mouse!" 

"Fuck off, Merle," Carol and Daryl said in unison, causing both Merle and Andrea as well as a few of the guys in the biker club who happened to be standing nearby to all crack up laughing. Carol let Andrea know she'd be at Michonne's booth in the restaurant and off they finally went. They walked upstairs hand in hand and Carol liked how her small hand felt in Daryl's big, strong one. 

They reached the table at the same time Carol's food was being brought out, and she introduced Daryl to Michonne. They hit it off immediately and before long the happy threesome was chatting it up like old friends as they devoured Carol's huge nacho platter. Carol took it as a good sign; as a lawyer her friend was an awesome judge of character and she winked at Carol and gave her the thumbs up sign more than once while Daryl wasn't looking. 

Eventually Michonne reminded Carol that she had to get home to pack because she was going out of town early the next morning, and she left after promising that they'd all have to hook up again soon. Daryl and Carol finally had the table to themselves and they ended up talking for hours and Carol liked him more and more the longer they chatted. She discovered that he was originally from Senoia, divorced with no kids, had graduated from Senoia Community College and that he co-owned a small yet growing motorcycle dealership over in Macon with his brother and their good friend T-Dog, who was also out with them that night. 

"You mean to tell me that Merle Dixon is a successful business man?" she laughed. "He seems more like the class clown." 

Daryl laughed. "He was. Merle's always been a little bit crazy. But when it comes to the business or anything else he's really serious about he's no nonsense all the way, so in his down time, he feels like he has to compensate. Work hard, play harder is Merle's mantra. Unfortunately he usually ends up goin' overboard as soon as he opens that big mouth of his. Like I said earlier, he really doesn't mean any harm, he just can't help himself. Deep down he's got a heart of gold, believe it or not. He's really crazy about your friend too, by the way, but please don't tell him I told you that," he chuckled. 

"I won't, but its really kind of obvious. He couldn't keep his hands off her." 

Their eyes then locked and Daryl licked his lips again as he gave her a sensual gaze and a naughty wink that she easily read to mean that he wouldn't mind getting his hands on her either before the night was through. He hadn't said a word but Carol blushed terribly as she took a big sip of her sangria. 'This guy is gonna be the death of me,' she thought to herself. 'But what a way to go...'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle apologizes...

A little while later, Andrea and Merle came upstairs to join Carol and Daryl in the restaurant to get something to eat.   Andrea got a chicken Caesar salad while Merle ordered surf and turf with a T-bone steak and king crab legs with a stuffed baked potato and winter mix vegetables. At some point while they were waiting for their meals to come out, Andrea excused herself to go to the ladies room while Daryl was up at the bar ordering another pitcher of sangria for everyone. Carol found herself all alone with Merle, who kept tapping his knuckles against the table and glancing over at her shyly while whistling a nervous little tune.  She'd been ignoring him since he'd come upstairs (as politely as she could for Andrea's sake,) but it was obvious that he really wanted her attention.    
"What?" she finally snapped, glaring over at him.  Her days of being intimidated by men were long over since getting rid of her moronic ex-husband Ed years prior and she could easily tell that Merle was all bark and no bite.

"Damn woman!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear while throwing up his hands in mock surrender.  "My baby brother better not ever piss you off," he chuckled.

"Cut the crap Merle.  What do you want?" 

"Oh nothin'..." he replied, grinning mischievously.

"Merle, it's obvious that there's something on your mind so spit it out," Carol hissed.  

He finally looked serious. "Well... I just wanted to say I'm real sorry 'bout what I said outside earlier.  Didn't mean to disrespect ya Honey... I was just kiddin' roun' with the fellas.  I saw a woman with a nice figure and my mind went blank. I'm knockin' on 45... but up here," he said pointing to his head, "Im still 'bout 15 when it comes to pretty ladies and their body parts. Couldn't help myself... ya know how it is, don't cha?"   

"As a matter of fact, I don't, Merle. I'm a grown up and I don't make a habit of embarrassing people, regardless of how fascinated I am by their body parts!"  

"Well, unfortunately I have a real bad habit of showin' off sometimes and I end up putting my big foot in my big mouth and I guess I went a little too far this time.  Won't never happen again. Scouts honor.  Now come on an' forgive Ole Merle would ya?  The way my brother's been watchin' you all night tells me he's crazy 'bout ya so we'll probably have to be in each other's company again and soon. Hell as soft hearted as Darylina is we might end up kin someday in the future and I just dont want no hard feelings goin' forward between us."   

Carol appraised his sad, puppy dog eyes and sighed.  She was falling hard for Daryl already too and she had a hunch that he was right.  "Fine Merle, I forgive you.  But it BETTER NOT EVER happen again.  If I so much as hear of you thinking about making anymore rude, sexist comments I'll have your head on a platter.  Now please stop pouting like a big baby... or I'll be forced to tell Andrea!"   

Merle looked stricken.  "Awww Honey please don't go tellin' my Sugartits 'bout this!  She'll cut me off fer sure fer bein' rude to ya and the last time I pissed her off she put me in the dog house for a week!  Cut me off cold turkey with no nooky and Big Dixon just can't go that long without her again."  He looked genuinely nervous and Carol chuckled to herself at the look on his face. Merle was absolutely smitten over her friend; Andrea obviously had him wrapped around her little finger. She'd also played it off but she couldn't help nearly choking when he referred to his dick as 'Big Dixon,' it only made her wonder all the more about his little brother's 'Big Dixon.' "You better behave yourself then Merle," she then warned. 

"Will do!  'Sides..." he then added, "I taught Daryl how to fight when he was a young'un but I'm gettin' ole now and he might kick my ass if I say anything else about yours... specially if he's as crazy 'bout you as I think he is'," he then added with a wink.  

Carol just shook her head at him with a smirk.  Daryl and Andrea then came back and after another hour or so Carol was ready to go home. She and Daryl had been talking nonstop and she didn't want the night to end but she really was tired after her long day. Daryl of course offered to walk her to her car and before they parted they finally exchanged cell phone numbers and agreed to go out that next evening. Daryl promised that he'd call or text her the next day at some new point then they shared a long, warm and cozy hug that held the promise of a whole lot more heat in the future!


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl hardly slept a wink Friday night due to thinking about the lovely lady he'd met and even while hard at work at the dealership that next morning his mind was still on Carol.  There was just something special about her and he couldn't wait to see her again.  

He'd made her promise to call him to let him know she made it home safely and when she did, they ended up talking for another hour and before hanging up they made plans to see a movie that following evening and then grab a bite someplace afterward and he found himself checking the clock all day in anticipation of their date, and had even made it up in his mind to leave work a little early for once that afternoon to get the ball rolling sooner.  Daryl rarely left work early but he hadn't felt that excited about going out with someone in ages and he had to admit, it felt damn good.  It was obvious that she was just as interested in him as he was in her and it was very refreshing after dealing with so many women in his past who'd played games with his feelings. 

Although he'd had his fair share of women who were interested in him (and he could still easily get laid whenever he felt like it,) he'd been single by choice for a long while.  So long in fact, his brother and friends had all started teasing him about it terribly.  But after a particularly painful break up a few years prior and happily playing the field for a quite a bit after, quality over quantity had become his motto and Carol checked off all the boxes of exactly what he was looking for.  They'd only just met but he knew what he liked and he was determined to get to know her better before someone else got her attention; he couldn't believe that she was single.  She was very classy, very witty, highly intelligent and more than a little bit sassy which was just what like he liked.  She also owned her own business, took 0% bullshit from Merle, and not to mention she looked sexy as all hell to him in those tall boots she'd worn to the bar the night before.  Carol's amazing legs (sculpted from years of roller skating and cheerleading when she was in high school) in those boots and not to mention her ass in those skintight jeans she'd changed into had given Daryl a massive hard on all night while they were at Axel's.  

Crazy thing was, that for as great as her body looked to him it was actually her teasing smile and those gorgeous ice blue eyes of hers that had really done him in.  Both were hypnotizing and he had willingly fallen under the spell; he couldn't stop thinking about her all night and again that next day, and actually had to force himself to leave his cell phone in his office while on the showroom floor to stop himself from continually sneaking peeks at the picture he'd secretly taken of her just before they parted, while he was supposed to be dealing with customers.   

On another note he couldn't help noticing that Merle had been grinning like a fool all day as well as whistling and singing to himself everytime he walked by.  It was obvious that his date with Andrea the night before had ended on a good note.  His brother was crazy about the gorgeous blonde lawyer; Daryl never seen Merle so in love in all his life.  His big brother had always been a player; a ladies man of epic proportions who'd sworn early in life that he'd probably never get hitched but it seemed that Andrea had really hooked him, and Daryl wouldn't be surprised if his brother didn't ask her to move in with him before long or even possibly pop the big question to her before someone else beat him to it.  

After getting lunch with co-owner T-Dog and Abraham Ford (the dealership's assistant manager) at the "Chili Bowl", a popular diner down the street from the dealership, Daryl stuck his head inside Merle's office and caught him smiling like a loon while singing to himself yet again. "And just what the hell have you been so chipper about all day long today?" he asked him with a knowing smirk.    

Merle shook his head. "Sugartits," he giggled, referring to Andrea.  "That damn girl is gonna be the death of me."  

"I highly doubt that, Merle," Daryl groaned. "She's sworn to uphold the law, not break it by killing your old ugly mug," he teased.

"I'm not so sure, Darylina!  And unlike you I got my dick wet last night," he teased right back, "so I know these things and I REALLY think she tried to kill me!"  

"And how on earth did she do that, Merle?" Daryl regretted asking as soon as the words passed his lips; it seemed to him that his brother and Andrea were set on trying every position in the ancient Indian Kama Sutra sex manual and he was unfortunately doomed to have to hear all about it.  

Merle grinned a wicked grin.  "Well after trying to suck the life out of me, she then threw me down and tried to ride the life out of me! Now tell me... are you at all familiar with the 'reverse cowgirl' position?" he asked with a smirk.  

Daryl was very familiar, unfortunately however in this particular case.  "Yes I am... but please spare me anymore details... PLEASE.  The last thing in the world I wanna think about is you naked and sweating like a pig with Andrea riding your old ashen ass like a show pony," he groaned. 

"You wish you could be so lucky, Little Brother," Merle teased, as he stood then playfully tousled Daryl's shaggy brown hair. "My Sugartits really knows how to work it! But if I played my hunches, Id bet you've got a hot date with the Mouse lined up... so if you play your cards right she just may feel sorry enough for you to give you some too!" he laughed referring to Carol by his new nickname for her. 

"Shut the hell up, Merle!' Daryl groaned yet again, but as he thought about Carol's ass in her tight jeans, deep down he hoped his crazy big brother was right! He was more than a little overdue to get laid!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday and night...

Carol rarely worked weekends at The Lace Corset anymore since she had an awesome staff that she could trust to run things in her stead but in the weeks leading up to the holidays she sometimes went in to help out with crowd control, but since both Sasha and  Maggie promised her that they'd be okay with the part time seasonal people coming in to help out, Carol was able to remain scheduled off to get the last of her Christmas shopping done early.  She'd already done some shopping online, but she still loved the hands on mall experience. Since Sophia would be with Ed's parents' until Sunday night she planned to hide her surprises in the basement storage unit of their home until the holiday, and now that she had a date that evening to get ready for she was glad that she hadn't gone in to work; she really wanted to look her best for Daryl that evening.   

After her long work week and late night out at Axel's bar the night before, she'd slept in until well after nine on Saturday morning, and was pleasantly surprised by the sweet 'good morning' text that Daryl sent once she finally got up to start her day.  She was so attracted to him! After replying to the text, she took a quick shower and made an even quicker breakfast (coffee and a cup of yogurt with a toasted  bagel), then headed to town to drop her mail order customers' items off at the post office for shipping, then drove straight to Woodbury Mall to buy the last of the Christmas gifts she wanted to get for her family, friends and employees.  

After spending several hours in lines at Bath And Body Works, HomeGoods, Sephora, Forever 21 and Bed, Bath & Beyond among other stores (buying gift cards for each member of her staff), then Toys R' Us (to add to her daughter's and her nieces and nephews already extensive collections of board games, books, video games and collectible Barbie dolls, as well as a backyard badminton set since Sophia loved tennis and had dreams of becoming the next Serena Williams someday but she couldn't start lessons until the following spring, and Carol figured that she had to start somewhere,) she then visited several upscale department stores to buy gift cards for her sisters and their spouses, her parents and Ed's parents, and not to mention to add to her daughter's already extensive wardrobe. In addition to several new dresses, jeans, sweaters and an adorable gold necklace and bangle bracelet set along with a pair of cute diamond stud earrings, she also snagged her daughter a cute pair of glittery pink Ugg boots, then splurged on a miniature Louis Vuitton Speedy bag for her first 'real' purse.  

Carol knew that she was spoiling Sophia a little with a $600 purse (she was only 12!) but she felt that she deserved it.  Her beautiful daughter had been so understanding during Carol's divorce from her dad and when Carol first started her business she'd practically had to work around the clock which often left Sophia with her grandparents or babysitters but she'd never complained. She always brought home good grades and was respectful and obedient with the sweetest disposition. No kid is perfect of course but Sophia came pretty close. Carol always wanted the best for her and now that she had a generous income from the boutique in addition to Ed's hefty child support payments she frequently splurged on her child accordingly.   

By late afternoon she was beat however from repeatedly walking the length of the mall to make trips to her car to drop off her shopping bags and finally after spending close to three thousand dollars on gifts for everyone else, she decided to treat herself with a little trip to the nail salon before heading home.  While soaking her tired feet in the pedicure spa she was pleasantly surprised to receive a call from Daryl.  That gorgeous man had really made a good impression on her the night before and she couldn't wait for their date.  

"Hi Daryl," she said cheerfully, unable to hide her enthusiasm. 

"Hey there Sweetheart," he murmured with a grin and his low, gravelly backwoods Georgia accent sent a shiver  up her spine. 

"How are you?" 

"I'm good. How's yer day goin?" 

"It's going well. I got all of my Christmas shopping done. Only problem is that the crowds here at the mall have totally worn me out. The lines were insane and my feet are killing me!" 

Daryl's heart dropped; she really sounded exhausted. He'd been waiting all day long just to see her again but she really sounded beat and the last thing he ever wanted was to cause her any harm. "I'm so sorry Carol. I don't want ya to wear yourself out. Ya need to cancel tonight so you can rest... I totally understand. Maybe we can reschedule for another night. I'll let ya go, then," he sighed, sounding disappointed and defeated. 

"Daryl! Wait!" she exclaimed in a panic. He wasn't getting away from her that easily! 

"Yeah?" he replied sounding hopeful. 

"Daryl I'm okay. Really! I am definitely NOT cancelling! I can't wait to see you later on. My feet are just a little sore from me being silly enough to wear heels to the mall this morning but I'm getting a pedicure right now as we speak so I should be able to walk again without any pain by the time we go out!" she chuckled. 

Daryl felt relieved and immediately grew hard when he thought of her strutting her stuff in the tall sexy boots she'd worn the night before at the mall, and he hoped she'd be recuperated enough to wear them again or at least another equally hot pair that night. "That's good to know. So... where are we going again and what time?" 

"Well we agreed on a movie and dinner after. I guess I can be ready around 7 or so. Anything you want to see in particular?" 

"Don't matter much... long as I'm spendin' a little time with ya." 

"That's so sweet of you. But what if I want to see something you won't like?" 

"Like I said, that don't matter none. I mean it Carol. You could wanna see a scary zombie movie or even suggest one o' them girly holiday romantic flicks to me and I'd be totally cool with it. Long as yer by my side I'd be the first in line with bells on." 

Carol chuckled. "Okay, okay I believe you! Is the Woodbury Commons theatre in the shopping center on Dead Walker Boulevard okay? That's about halfway between where you are in Macon and my place in Atlanta." 

"Anyplace ya wanna go is fine by me, woman. And I could come pick ya up if ya don't wanna drive," he offered. 

"Oh no... don't go out of your way. I know you worked all afternoon. We can just meet up there. Besides I checked a few showtimes already and most of their movies start up again at 8 so if we meet down there around 7:30 or so we can both get good parking spaces, find each other in the crowd, buy our snacks and drinks and get good seats so lets just meet there at 7:30 and play it by ear. The nail technician is headed over to finish up my pedicure now so I won't be here too much longer." 

"Cool. Ill be there waiting on you at 7:30 sharp." 

"Its a date." 

A few hours later Carol felt as giddy as a teenager on her first date while she stood in line at the movie theater, arm in arm with Daryl Dixon. They'd hugged warmly when they greeted one another and he'd even stolen a kiss from her cheek, and after seeing him yet again in his signature black biker leather Carol wanted more. The man was beyond sexy. She'd worn a sexy, low-cut sweater with corduroy leggings and paired them with a pair of slouchy suede boots with tall wedge heels herself, and Daryl's approving gaze told her he liked what he saw as well. She'd done her makeup with care and had slicked her cropped silver curls back with a dab of hair gel and he could barely take his eyes off her when he paid for their snacks and movie tickets. 

They ended up choosing a cheesy romantic comedy   
with an all star ensemble cast from a popular TV show that neither of them paid much attention to and by the middle of the film had forgotten the plot altogether. Two thirds of the way through they'd almost forgotten they were at the movies at all. At that point they were too busy holding hands in the back of the theatre's balcony, feeding each other candy and popcorn and before long were finally kissing passionately when a steamy scene between the main characters on the big screen mirrored what they were both long over due for. More than one person in the darkness whispered to them to "get a room," causing them both to crack up laughing before making out with more fervor than before. 

By the end of the movie Daryl was horny as all hell for Carol. He wanted her, BAD. Kissing her and boldly caressing her soft breasts and stiff nipples through her sweater in the dark theatre had his long neglected cock rock hard in his jeans. He was seriously hard enough to plow packed earth... it was embarrassing; he was knocking on 40 yet Carol had him feeling like a horny teenager. Carol was in no better shape than he was however; her core throbbed with need and her sexy satin bikini panties were soaked through with desire for him. Their attraction to each other was just that strong. At that point, although they'd only just met the night before, they were both tempted to skip dinner and go straight for dessert at the closest motel they could find, but neither of them suggested it... opting to cool off a little by walking around outside the theatre for a bit to check out the decorative trees and light display in the chilly night air before grabbing a bite at a diner up the road.

They ate and talked for hours yet again, mostly about their childhoods, their families and even divulged on past relationships. Carol grew to respect and care for him the longer they talked, and it was obvious that Daryl was falling hard for her with every passing minute. Before they finally parted for the night they shared yet another smoldering kiss and made plans to definitely see each other again... the sooner the better. Carol let him know that she would be free that following weekend; Sophia's Girl Scout's troop was going on a weekend ski trip. Daryl secured the date night plan with another kiss and on the ride home, Carol realized that despite just meeting him, she wanted him in more ways than one, and she had a strong feeling that their raging passion for one another wouldn't be held at bay for much longer...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is impatient to see Daryl again...

3 weeks later...  
Carol was missing Daryl... badly.  Ever since their movie date three weeks prior they had yet to go out again.  They kept trying to hook up but stuff kept happening to ruin the plans. First Sophia's Girl Scouts ski trip was postponed because a few of the girls came down with the flu, then on the following two weekends they were each too busy with work obligations to hang out; first it was Daryl's weekend to manage the dealership and once he was off on the following weekend, Carol was scheduled to travel to NY to attend the annual Victoria's Secret Fashion Show to get ideas on the upcoming season's trends for her boutique.  They ended up spending just about every night chatting until the wee hours of the morning however, getting better acquainted and Carol didn't mind feeling sleep deprived at work in the mornings after; Daryl made her feel like a teenager again.  Carol had always had a pleasant, laid back personality, but even Sophia noticed the new and improved, almost giddy change in her mother's mood these days and teased her about her new crush that she was spending so much time with on the telephone lately.  

Daryl was going nuts too; he couldn't wait to see her again, so he surprised her one afternoon by popping up unannounced at her boutique to bring her a late lunch after she'd texted him that the store had been so swamped all morning that she hadn't gotten a break, and Carol was tickled pink.  After he left to go back to work, both Sasha and Maggie commented on how he seemed like a really sweet guy and not to mention easy on the eyes and all Carol could do was smile because both of their observations were dead on.   While Daryl had been at the boutique, they made plans to finally go out again on that upcoming Friday night; Sophia's trip had been rescheduled for that weekend and Carol planned to make the most of the time she'd get to spend with Daryl.  

It felt like forever but Friday finally arrived. Carol went in to work as usual that morning, and had her date night outfit laid out for when she got home. As soon as school let out,  Carol picked Sophia up and took her to the closest burger joint drive thru for a quick bite then drove her down to the local Girl Scouts troop headquarters for her ski trip and after a big hug and kiss goodbye Carol slipped troop leader Lori Walsh an extra hundred bucks to add to Sophia's spending budget for the weekend.  Most activities were included in the trip package and she'd already given her daughter $100 to spend on souvenirs, arcade games and snacks at the ski lodge but Carol just wanted to make sure that she could get whatever she wanted for the awesome mid-term report she'd gotten from school that week.  

After dropping Sophia off, Carol couldn't wait to get back to the boutique to help out with the late afternoon crowd before closing; it was absolutely FREEZING outside.  She had no doubt in her mind that her daughter and all of her little friends would have plenty of snow to ski on way up in the Senoia Mountains until their little hearts were content all weekend. Little did she know however that heavy snow had been mentioned for the weekend in the local forecast as well all week... a rarity in Georgia so the topic was a bit of a big deal that EVERYBODY was talking about but Carol had been so busy thinking about her upcoming date night with Daryl all week long that she didn't even know about the big storm brewing! (And even if she had, NOTHING would have been able to put her plans with Daryl on hold again... she truly couldn't wait to see him again!)


	11. Chapter 11

After dropping Sophia off at the local Girl Scouts headquarters with a hug and kiss goodbye and warm wishes for her to have a fun trip skiing up in the Senoia Mountains, Carol arrived back at the boutique by 3:30 to help Sasha and Maggie with holiday shopper crowd control. A whole hour passed however with only 2 customers popping in so since it wasn't at all as busy as it had been all morning she decided to close up shop early while she had the chance. It was strange; the normally bustling boutique was a ghost town before 4:30 pm and it didnt at all take long for Maggie and Sasha to straighten up the place.

After the last customer paid, Carol quickly counted down all of the cash registers. Then after cashing the girls' weekly paychecks (and throwing in their hefty holiday bonuses,) she wrote up a deposit slip and added the remaining stacks of cash, checks and credit card receipts into the safe in her office with the plan to deposit the money in the morning at the bank down the block.

They all headed their separate ways home a little after 5 pm which was excellent timing. Carol couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to close up so early on a Friday. All she could think about was getting home as fast as possible to start getting ready for her long overdue dinner date with Daryl that night as she pulled into the heavy traffic on the Altanta beltway. Normally she left work a lot later and usually skipped the bumper to bumper rush hour nightmare and figured that the joy of getting to leave early had to have at least one setback. While inching along in traffic it suddenly hit her just how odd it had been that the store had so few customers that afternoon, particularly after the busy morning crowd. It then hit her that before they all parted for the evening both of her employees kept cautioning her to be safe, and that throughout the afternoon they'd been engrossed in discussing all of the various non-perishable food items they'd planned on purchasing at grocery stores in their respective neighborhoods as soon as they left work. When she turned on her car radio a few moments later however she had her answer! Every other commercial broadcast made it clear that high winds and heavy snow were expected in the forecast that evening and most likely would last well into the next morning, followed by an emergency broadcast that Governor Phillip Blake had just issued a blizzard warning with up to a foot of snow and threatening that people may be stranded in their homes a few days before the streets could be cleared, since Atlanta wasnt properly equipped for that much snowfall. A foot of snow was virtually unheard of in Atlanta and Carol was totally shocked; aside from way up in the mountain region where Sophia was headed, it rarely ever snowed more than a couple of inches that far south, let alone 'snow stormed' but she'd been so wrapped up in the plan to finally see Daryl again that she'd been totally oblivious about the weather reports all week. Sophia's trip surprisingly hadn't been postponed again due to the weather so she was clueless. But when she thought about how low the temperatures had been for the past couple of days she wasnt surprised. She decided to stop off on the way home to get a few things from the grocery store just in case it got as bad as Blake predicted. She then called her two employees and let them know that the boutique would be closed over the weekend if it snowed.

While at the crowded and bustling local Piggly Wiggly market, she picked up some sodas, a case of water, a couple of bottles of wine, a carton of ice cream, eggs and bacon, strawberries, croissants, butter, a loaf of wheat bread, tortilla chips & guacamole, and a few other snacks as well as all of the ingredients needed to prepare both spaghetti and chili, two tried and tested cold weather comfort foods. She also threw in the obligatory milk and toilet paper that everyone always grabbed whenever the word 'snow' was merely mentioned on the news then got in the long line to pay for her items.

Just then her cell started vibrating in her purse and she was happy to see that it was Daryl. She hoped he didnt want to cancel because of the weather report. The snow wasnt predicted to start for several hours yet. "Daryl, hey!" 

"Afternoon sweetheart. Just calling to check on ya." 

"I'm good. Closed the boutique a little early though. I didnt know we were expecting bad weather! Now Im just picking up a few things at the grocery store in case I get snowed in over the weekend," she chuckled. The thought alone was quite amusing.

"Yeah, its supposed to get really bad out there," he paused with a disappointed sigh. "I was just thinkin..."

"You wanna cancel for tonight?" Carol blurted out. "Its okay. Better safe than sorry right?" she sighed sounding a bit crestfallen. "They're advising everyone to get off the roads and to their homes to hunker down for the night."

"Well... I wanted to take you to eat at a nice restaurant I know over in Marietta, the Cherokee Rose, but they called me a little while ago to cancel our reservation. I tried a few other places but everwhere is closing up early tonight."

"Daryl you don't have to explain. I understand. We can always reschedule."

"But Carol.. I dont wanna reschedule. Been missin' ya bad, woman. 'Sides... a little bit o' snow ain't just cause to cancel a date."

Carol's heart melted from his sweet words. "I agree... and I miss you too, Daryl. But... what do you have in mind? Everywhere nearby is closing for the night."

"Well..." he paused, "I was hoping... maybe I could just come over and crash at your place?"


End file.
